


Sensual Dessert

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a date, Connor finds himself affected by the way Oliver is eating his dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Dessert

Connor hadn’t thought that it was possible to make eating chocolate cake seem obscene, but that was before he and Oliver started having their weekly date nights. Oliver is the one that insisted on ordering dessert and now he’s practically fellating his fork, licking it completely clean after every single bite. And the worst part is that he is acting completely oblivious to the fact that he’s making Connor very uncomfortable in his jeans.

“Stop it,” Connor hisses.

Oliver pauses, his fork halfway to his mouth. “Stop what?”

“Seriously,” Connor exclaims, a little too loudly if the looks he gets from other diners are any indication. “How can you not know what you’re doing?”

“I’m eating dessert,” Oliver says, a confused look on his face.

“You’re pornographically eating dessert,” Connor corrects.

“Oh my god,” Oliver says, a shocked look on his face. “Are you seriously turned on right now?”

“Can you blame me?” Connor asks. “You’re more or less performing oral sex on a fork.”

“I am not,” Oliver protests, though his cheeks do turn pink.

“You’re such a tease and you don’t even know it,” Connor laments as he gestures for the waiter. “And you’re taking the rest of that cake home so I don’t end up embarrassing myself.”

“Does this mean no more dessert on date night?” Oliver asks, rolling his eyes.

“Oh we can still have dessert,” Connor replies. “Just only at home.”


End file.
